Mi Flor de Media Noche
by LeslyeC
Summary: Jace y Clary estan en el invernadero por el cumpleaños de ésta,pero él quiere darle un regalo especial,algo que solo él pueda obsequiarle. -Ah, ¿Enserio?.P..Pero la piedra es linda. -¿Que dices Clary, quieres tu regalo?-Prácticamente ronroneó.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera mi querido Jace D: ,todo es obra de Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con los personajes para traerles esta historia. Espero les guste :D

* * *

_**Mi Flor de Media Noche**_

_**Clary POV.**_

Me encontraba con Jace en el invernadero, había sido un lindo detalle el que me hiciera un "pastel" de cumpleaños , cuando yo no esperaba nada, incluso había traído manzanas también, con todo lo que estaba pasando, mi cumpleaños no era una cosa que realmente importara, estaba conociendo un lado de Jace que definitivamente no conocía. Ahora aquí sentados en el pasto podía ver cuán hermoso era este lugar ,definitivamente lo amaba y me agradaba mas al tener la compañía de Jace.

_¿Desde cuándo me gusta estar con Jace?_

_**-¡Desde hace tiempo sólo que eres demasiado cabezota para admitirlo!.**_

Vaya mi conciencia sí que era un poco agresiva.

-Medianoche –exclamó Jace, dejando el cuchillo con el que había partido las manzanas en el suelo y tomándome por sorpresa.

Se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano para acercarme junto a él. Los dedos estaban ligeramente pegajosos con jugo de manzana. ¡_Maldita Sea ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente Sexy!?_

_¿Esperen..yo había dicho eso?, buen pensado aghh no importa. ¡Clary concéntrate!_

-Ahora, observa.-Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde miraba él.

Tenía la mirada fija en el arbusto verde junto al que habíamos estado sentados, con sus docenas de brillantes capullos cerrados, todos ellos hermosos. Quería preguntar que eran pero él alzó una mano para callarme. Le brillaban los ojos.

-Aguarda –Dijo con voz queda y tomando mi mano fuertemente.

Las hojas del arbusto colgaban totalmente inmóviles. De improviso, uno de los capullos cerrados empezó a agitarse y a temblar. Se hinchó hasta alcanzar dos veces su tamaño y se abrió de golpe. Era como contemplar una película a cámara rápida de una flor que florece: los delicados sépalos verdes se abrieron hacia fuera para liberar los pétalos apelotonados del interior. Estaban espolvoreados de un polen dorado pálido, tan ligero como el talco.

-¡Ah! –Exclamé con emoción, nunca había visto nada igual, como era que florecían tan rápido, y al alzar los ojos vi que Jace la observaba con atención-. ¿Florecen todas las noches?

-Sólo a medianoche –respondió-. Feliz cumpleaños, Clarissa Fray. –Quizás estaba alucinando pero escuche como decía mi nombre con ¿cariño? Bah!, ya deliro.

Aun así no pude evitar sentirme conmovida por sus palabras, en cierto modo me agradaba la idea de que tomara en cuenta mi cumpleaños.

-Gracias.-De verdad le agradecía, no solo por este detalle si no por estar a mi lado en estos momentos.

-Tengo una cosa para ti –dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo, que me puso en la mano.

Era una piedra gris, ligeramente irregular, desgastada hasta quedar lisa en algunos puntos. No era muy bonita que digamos, pero el me la había regalado y solo por eso era importante. Aun asi no desperdicie mi oportunidad de molestarlo.

-¡Ja! –exclamé, haciéndola girar en los dedos-. Sabes, cuando la mayoría de chicas dicen que quieren una piedra, no se refieren, ya sabes, literalmente a una piedra.

-Muy divertido, mi sarcástica amiga. –Amiga..por alguna razón me dolió escucharlo llamarme de esa manera-No es una piedra, precisamente. Todos los cazadores de sombras tienen una piedra-runa de la luz mágica.

-Ah. –Bien, no entendí nada.

-Sabes que ,olvida la piedra tengo un regalo mejor.-Volvió a guardar la piedra en su bolsillo.

-Ah, ¿Enserio?.P..Pero la piedra es linda.-¡Reacciona Clare! de seguro piensa que eres una tonta.

-Sí, pero yo quiero darte algo mas, algo que sólo yo puedo darte, aunque sólo te lo daré si tu lo aceptas-Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro, no fui consciente de que se había acercado tanto hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi oído y miles de mariposas aparecieron en mi estomago-¿Que dices Clary, quieres tu regalo?-Prácticamente ronroneó en mi oído.

_¡Este hombre va a venir provocándome algo!_

-Y..yo,eh,ss..si,supongo.-Bravo, tenía que tartamudear justo ahora.

-Perfecto ,en ese caso, cierra los ojos y ni se te ocurra hacer trampa.-Cerré mis ojos, pude sentir como se separo lentamente de mi, como tomó mis manos y beso cada una, sentí una caricia en mi mejilla y algo que definitivamente no estaba en mis planes, escuché como decía-Tan Hermosa, tan perfecta, tan dulce e inocente, tan MÍA.

Estaba a punto de reclamar pero entonces sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos, mis manos sin yo desearlo cobraron vida propia y en un segundo se encontraban en su cabello, su suave cabello, ese que tanto había deseado tocar desde que lo vi, sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura y atraerme más a él, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, ya hasta había olvidado que iba a decirle.

Se separo por un momento, ¿Quien se creía para terminar el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi patética vida?.Puse mis manos en su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí ,pero pude sentir su mirada, levanté el rostro y me perdí en sus ojos, estos destilaban deseo y ..amor, ¿Acaso Jace…?

-Vas a ser mi perdición Clary Fray-Y sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos, él ya era mi perdición.

Después de lo que pudieron ser minutos, horas , días ,años ,cosa que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, nos separamos por la maldita falta de aire.

Unió su frente con la mía y pude sentir su respiración agitada, en su rostro apareció la sonrisa mas resplandeciente que haya visto y sus ojos estaban tan vivos, tan alegres, este Jace era un ángel para mí.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?-Que si me había gustado, no podía haberme regalado nada mejor.

-Ss..si,yo Gracias. -Miré hacia abajo y pude percibir el calor en todo mi rostro ,de seguro parecía un tomate.

-Gracias Clary- Gracias, ¿por qué?, yo no había hecho nada.

-Claro que si lo hiciste, hiciste mucho por mí ,más de lo que te imaginas.- ¡Rayos!, había pensado en voz alta.

-De verdad yo, no hice nada Jace.-Tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para que lo viera directamente.

-Claro que si, desde el momento en que te vi Clary, todo fue completamente diferente para mi, cualquier cosa que pasara, donde quiera que yo estuviera, incluso en mis sueños, ahí estabas tú Clary ,en mi mente siempre presente, con tu hermosa sonrisa, me dolía el separarme de ti es por eso que siempre me empeñaba en acompañarte, sentía que debía de protegerte, me diste una razón por la cual seguir vivo, sabes bien que mi historia no es la más feliz y que no tengo mucho por ofrecer pero, sólo te pido una oportunidad…

-¿Una oportunidad?, ¿de qué hablas Jace?-Lo interrumpí, definitivamente esto no estaba pasando, desde cuando Jace es tan,..abierto con la gente.

-Una oportunidad de estar a tu lado Clary, y no precisamente como un amigo, o un compañero en esta batalla ,quiero estar a tu lado como hombre, protegerte de cualquier imbécil que te quiera hacer daño, quiero que me permitas ser algo mas para ti.-Tomo mi rostro en sus manos ,yo simplemente no estaba en ese momento, mi mente estaba lejos muy lejos,.

¿En qué momento esto se convirtió en una realidad anormal donde Jace me besa y confiesa que me ama? ..Estoy loca, no mejor aún es un sueño y voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

-No es un sueño Clary, es la realidad, estoy aquí frente a ti ofreciéndote mi corazón ,mi vida y a mí mismo en bandeja de plata ,tómalo o déjalo ,es tu decisión. ¿Qué dices?- Y volví a pensar en voz alta ¡Diablos! ,tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Por otra parte ..¿Lo amaba?, ¿en realidad lo amaba?.

_**-Aish no te hagas, te encanta Clarissa ,acéptalo ya!**_

-Si-Dije en un suave susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pude ver la esperanza en sus ojos y su voz también lo delataba.

-Dije que sí, que te daré una oportunidad, acepto tu corazón, tu vida y a ti completamente Jace.-Y volvió a besarme como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, te prometo que hare lo imposible por hacerte feliz, estaré a tu lado en todo momento ,cada que me necesites yo ..-A Jace prácticamente le brotaban las palabras de la boca.

-Jace, tranquilo, parece que me estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio en vez de ser tu novia. -Solté una suave risita y vi que a sus ojos volvía aquella mirada pícara.

-Pues aun no tengo el anillo, pero si eso es lo que quieres.., no sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada en estar conmigo, de haber sabido me hubiera preparado.-Y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Eres un idiota Jace!-Le grité en medio de mis risas

-Sí pero soy Tu idiota-Dijo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

-Mío y de nadie más.- Sonreí con suficiencia.

-No desearía que fuera de otra forma Mi Bella Flor de Media Noche-Estiró su brazo y corto una de las bellas flores para colocarla entre mis rizos.

Me recosté en el pasto y él conmigo. De pronto se apoyo en un codo y volvió su vista hacia mí.

-Clary.

-¿Si?-Lo miré esperando lo que sea que fuera a decirme.

-Te amo. –Se volvió a recostar y ahora fui yo quién se levantó y con un suave beso en la mejilla me acerque a su oído y le susurré.

-Tanto como yo a ti.

Nunca más permitiría que volviera a sufrir, siempre procuraría que Jace tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro ,esa fue una promesa que hice en aquél invernadero, al lado de la persona que más amo, porque por un momento gracias a él pude olvidar un poco todos mis problemas y ser feliz.

_Gracias Jace.._

_**Jace POV.**_

_Gracias Clary..Te amo_

_**FIN(:**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**¿Bueeeeno que opinan? ,es mi primera historia de esta saga que de verdad amé ,no se uds pero me hubiera gustado que esta parte durara mas (: asii que escribí esto, que suertuda tener a Jace en su cumpleaños, ¿no creen? :P**_

_**¿Quién quiere un Jace de cumpleaños?**_

_**¿Review? (: **_

_**Mariie.L –**__Leslye__**-**_

_**Solo denle clic al Sexxxy Botoncito Verde de abajo y les mandaré por paquetería a cualquier personaje de la saga que deseen ;D!**_


End file.
